kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorcher's Story.
Full Name: Scorcher Age: 32 Race: Human Relatives: Mother(Deceased), Father(Deceased). Lover: None. Position: None. Human Blade-Master, (Renegade Mage as he vowed never to perform magic again after a tragic accident.) Physical Appearence: Taller than a normal human is expected to be with long black hair. He has an eyepatch over one of his eyes, he uses it to hide his supposedly pure arcane eye which aids him in battle by helping him keep a steadier gaze on his opponents, and his other eye is a goldish/golden color, he always tries to wear a smile even in the face of death. Quite Muscular body due to training with multiple mentors in order to master the blade and the agility and stamina that comes with it. He wears brown leather armor and wields a katana called Hakai, it was forged out of elementium by some of the finest Dwavern Smiths, a heron resides on both sides of the blade. Combat Style: When fighting, Scorcher relies heavily on his special stances, he always has a hand on his blade ready to strike if the need should arise, he only uses his one katana, Hakai. He is also quick, resourceful, and durable, to an extent. Lore: Scorcher was born in the simple town of Goldshire, his father worked multiple jobs meaning he almost never had time for Scorcher, and his mother looked after him, also having to tend to cleaning the little house they could afford to keep. After a bad winter though, his mother managed to catch a quite nasty case of influenza, they said she would be able to fight through it, but they were wrong. His mother dead, Scorcher was at the age of ten, and he fled into the forest, not knowing what to do and completely confused and in emotional turmoil. Luckily, Scorcher managed to stumble upon what appeared to be a home deep in the heart of the forest, he managed to find a hermit inside who he later on found out was once a part of the Kirin Tor. After they ate and discussed matters with each other, the hermit decided to tell Scorcher about the ways of a battle-mage and taught him the basis and basics of magic. After the hermit did what he could for Scorcher, he sent him to Dalaran to be taught under a Archmage friend of his named Heron Galemyst. From there Scorcher was trained for a decade or so, but it was suddenly put to a halt as Heron seemed to disappear to help fight the war against the Scourge. Soon after, he lost all contact with Heron and was forced to leave Dalaran as the Scourge drew closer and closer and from there, he became a wanderer. About a year later, Scorcher met a dragon in the guise of an elf named Kalistira Magesong, it was if by fate that they met. Kalistira began to teach Scorcher about the ley energy that was spread all across Azeroth and specifically the ley lines. Scorcher was the closest thing Magesong had to a Dragonsworn, but after a few years of training with her, he took his leave and set out to make a life for himself. He began to travel back to where he was from and walked into a local tavern in Stormwind, from there he would begin to fufill being a battle-mage like the hermit had talked about. Though Scorcher planned to use his magic to better Azeroth, he got carried away with his power and a tragic accident of sorts happened when one of the locals got him drunk. After he finished his business in the tavern, Scorcher's feelings became mixed from the effects of the ale until eventually, they turned to anger and he began to burn a good portion of Goldshire, some town folk died that day and a good deal of homes burnt to the ground, he was forced to flee and go into hiding until the bounty was lifted from his head. After a year or two when Scorcher was confident that the bounty had been long forgotten, he ventured out to find his way in the world, making a friend along the way as he did, though what the future held, was quite grim. His new and only friend so to speak traveled with him far and wide, visiting new kingdoms, towns and taverns, and all seemed well for a time. Later on though, the dynamic duo ran across a couple assassins who must have been low on jobs lately, for they were waiting in the road, ready to jump any unlucky travelers, in this case, Scorcher. Scorcher tried to defend himself along with his friend, he used his fire to the best of his ability succeeding in scorching the assassins and burning them to the best of his ability, though fire is more of a tool ofdestruction, rather than protection. His friend was caught in his final blast to end the assassins and didn't make it through the immense heat and damage. Scorcher buried his dear friend and went along his way, his emotions and mind damaged from all the pain. Next, Scorcher ventured to a town ruled by a group called the Directorates, where from there he was trained by a tauren and death knight. The training only lasted a few months, but produced surprisingly results as the death knight helped him improve his mentality through a sort of staring contest, Scorcher was shown images of death, decay, and pain, soon he was able to overcome about any fear. The tauren managed to help him gain more strength, agility, and even more stamina, he also gained a blade in the process, slowly beginning his blade training. Before Scorcher was sent on his way, surprisingly the tauren forged for him a necklace and had it blessed by ten priests, a well-deserved gift according to the generous tauren as he noted that Scorcher might encounter demonic beings along his hazardous journey, he bid the death knight and tauren farewell and set off once more into Azeroth. After Scorcher was finished with his training and his memories began to flood back every so often, he decided to take a vow, he would never again perform magic as it was the cause of all his trouble and sorrows and would instead take the simple path of the blade, defending those who needed protection and better Azeroth for the good of all, soon after, he had a katana crafted with pure elementium in Ironforge as he paid all his earnings to have it made. After he took on the path of the blade, Scorcher was taken on by a new teacher by the name of Saerafima, she showed him a new blade-wielding style consisting of multiple stances, the likes of which no one had ever seen before. After a year or so of the training with the stances, he hit the age of thirty and moved on once more, seeking refuge and employment, hoping to find a place where he could belong. As he was traveling through a kingdom, he managed to stumble across a quite kind elf who introduced herself as Cynitha, it began as only light conversation, the two chatting it away as they sipped wine and nibbled on medium-sized pieces of bread, until the conversation suddenly took a step further. As Scorcher stated he was purposeless, having no one to guard with his blade, the elf made an offer he couldn't seem to refuse. The elf began to talk of a glorious kingdom called Silverwind, and the good Scorcher could do their defending the king and his kingdom against those who might seek destruction upon them, he greatfully agreed to the offer and traveled through a wormhole with her, and into the Kingdom of Silverwind, where he began to fufill his destiny.